


고요한 밤

by sooyoungkr



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooyoungkr/pseuds/sooyoungkr
Summary: 어느 고요한 밤, 사쿠라는 잠을 잘 수가 없었다. 나중에 그녀는 그것이 전화위복이라는 것을 깨달았다.---한국어는 제 모국어가 아니니까, 이해해 주세요!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, naru - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	고요한 밤

어느 고요한 밤, 사쿠라는 잠을 잘 수가 없었다. 나중에 그녀는 그것이 전화위복이라는 것을 깨달았다.

\----

사쿠라는 집에 도착했다. 최근에, 시간조차 맞추지 못했다. 불을 켜지 않고 그냥 문을 열고 화장실로 가는 길에 옷을 벗고 목욕을 하고는 지쳐 침대에 쓰러졌다.

병원에서 일하면서 사람들을 돕는 것이 행복했지만, 여전히... 그건 힘든 일이었고, 누구도 부인할 수 없었다. 해가 뜨기 전에 일어났고 10시간 후에 항상 집에 도착했다. 상각 시간이조자도 없었어요. 

그날 밤, 사쿠라는 멍하니 천장을 바라보고만 있었다. 그녀의 아픈 팔다리 밑에서 매트리스를 느끼고 있을 뿐이야. 불타는 것을 막기 위해 그녀의 발 주위에서 부주의하게 일하는 차크라. 그 주말에 이노와 쇼핑하러 가는 것을 벗어날 방법을 생각했다. 혹시 카카시 선생님처럼 좀 해볼까? 검은 고양이랑 할머니 가방이나 뭐 그런 거 도와주고...

그리고 나서 그녀의 생각은 다시 사스케에게로 돌아갔다. 사스케는 오래 전에 마을을 떠났다. 불과 몇 년밖에 되지 않았는데도 벌써 수십 년이 지난 것 같았다. 그러나 여전히 사쿠라는 그의 얼굴을 상상하는 데 아무런 문제가 없었다. 마음 속에서도 사스케는 결코 웃지 않았다. 어린시절의 짝사랑, 첫키스를 했던 사람. 떠날 때 그녀의 심장을 가져가고 뒤도 돌아보지 않았던 소년.

사쿠라가 다른 사람과 데이트를 할 수 없었던 것도, 그녀가 원했던 것도 아니었다. 그러나 병원에서 일하고, 츠나데와 함께 훈련하고, 이따금씩 소녀가 외출하는 것으로, 사쿠라는 자신을 위한 시간이나 데이트를 위한 시간이 많지 않았다.

그러나 어느 밤보다도 그날 밤 특히 사쿠라는 외로움을 느꼈다. 내일은 그녀의 생일이었고 그녀는 친구들이 함께 있을 때 그의 빈 공간이 더 돋보였기 때문에 그녀의 친구들을 모두 만날 것을 기대하지 않았다.

그런 생각들이 뇌리를 맴돌면서 그녀는 곧 붉은 눈망울과 젖은 눈물을 꿈꾸며 잠이 들었다.


End file.
